Love Blinded
by oreo-ssu
Summary: Sesosok makhluk sejenis serigala yang menyukai seorang gadis bertudung merah. Memang legenda si tudung merah, tetapi bukankah itu legenda yang klasik jika pada akhirnya si serigala yang terbunuh? warning : OOC, gore, abal! last, please RnR


_Semakin cepat kau berjalan, semakin cepat pula aku mengikutimu—_

_Semakin kau menjauh, semakin aku ingin kembali merebutmu._

.

.

_Tap.. tap.. tap_

Ketukan langkah yang membentuk nada nada tak beraturan nyaring terdengar di tengah hutan. Seorang gadis dengan jubah merah tak henti-hentinya berjalan tanpa lelah menapaki hutan menuju rumah neneknya.

Disisi lain, seekor makhluk dengan mata gelapnya menelaah setiap langkah yang di jatuhkan gadis tadi, memperhatikannya dari balik dahan-dahan besar pohon pinus di hutan tersebut. Bukan hal baru bagi makhluk itu untuk memperhatikan gadis yang cukup sering mengunjungi hutan-nya tersebut. Bahkan sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi kaumnya bahwa ia menyukai gadis bertudung merah tersebut. Iya, gadis bertudung merah. Legenda yang klasik bukan, jika makhluk sejenis serigala tersebut mati di akhirnya?

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**by reo**_

_Warning : OOC, Gore and Suspense_

_Terisnspirasi dari judul dan isi lagu Kagamine Twins – The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Ridding Hood dengan sedikit perubahan._

_Rated : T_

_Genre(s): Fantasy, Tragedy_

_Pairing : SasuFem!Naru_

_._

"**Love Blinded"**

_Tap.. tap.. tap_

Langkah ringan nan ramah menelusuri tiap setapak yang telah dihapal gadis itu baik baik agar tidak tersesat saat pergi maupun pulang kerumah neneknya. Namun kali ini ia harus cepat, langit rupanya sedang tidak bersahabat dengannya. Gumpalan uap itu sudah mulai menimbun beban yang berlebihan sehingga warnanya yang suci kini berubah jadi kelabu, siap menumpahkan air yang telah disimpannya berjam-jam, atau mungkin berhari-hari.

Naas, hujan terlebih dahulu datang menyebabkan sedikit banyak bagian tubuhnya basah tersiram air hujan yang dingin. Mau tak mau gadis mungil itu harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan bekal yang dibawanya dari serbuan air hujan yang sudah mulai turun dengan derasnya.

Sesosok makhluk muncul diluar dugaan gadis itu. Makhluk dengan tubuh seperti manusia, namun memiliki ekor dan telinga mirip seekor serigala. Entah makhluk apa yang ada di hadapannya itu. Tapi seingat gadis pirang tersebut, ibunya pernah berkata untuk menjauhi makhluk apapun yang ada di hutan, karena mereka bisa saja memakanmu bulat-bulat. Begitulah seingatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu sedikit memundurkan badannya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang baginya untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun, entah si makhluk yang terlalu cerdas, atau gerakan gadis itu yang terlalu lambat. Tangan kanan milik si gadis berhasil di cengkram kuat oleh makhluk sejenis serigala tadi, tak lama makhluk tersebut menariknya berlari menuju sebuah tempat yang bahkan tidak diketahui si gadis. Ia dibawanya ke sebuah mulut goa yang cukup lebar

'_Souka, dia membawaku kesini agar aku bisa berteduh'_ pikir gadis tersebut polos. Ia berpikir, mungkin ibunya salah mengenai makhluk satu ini, buktinya makhluk ini mengajaknya untuk berlindung dari hujan. Tapi, gadis tersebut masih waspada, takut-takut manusia serigala tersebut akan menyerangnya atau apapun yang tidak ia perkirakan. Namun nihil, serigala itu terdiam menatapnya sejak tadi. Heran? Tentu saja, baru sekali ini dirinya ditatap makhluk dengan jenis yang tidak dia ketahui secara langsung. Dengan gugup, tangan mubgil itu meraih pucuk kepala makhluk yang sedang terduduk dihadapannya itu

"Arigatou" ucapnya sembari membelai lembut kepala makhluk tersebut. Setelah itu, ia merogoh keranjang yang dibawanya dan dikeluarkannya sebutir apel merah dari peternakan bibinya yang sebenarnya diperuntukan untuk neneknya. Pemberian gadis itu disambut keheranan oleh si makhluk tadi, tangan berbentuk cakarnya menyenggol pelan apel yang disodorkan, berkali kali dilakukan makhluk itu hingga apel tadi terjatuh. Setelah terjatuh, barulah ia memakan apel berbau manis pemberian dari gadis itu.

Melihat kejadian dihadapannya, gadis itu tertawa karena tingkah makhluk aneh dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya digunakannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan eh?" Tanya sebuah suara yang tak ia kenal. Ia membelalakan matanya setelah mengetahui bahwa makhluk itulah yang berbicara.

"K-kau bisa berbicara?" Tanya gadis itu heran sekaligus takut. Setengah badannya gemetar dibuatnya, senyum dibibirnya menjadi kaku.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku memiliki mulut kalau tak dapat menggunakannya" jawab makhluk itu datar, membuat gadis didepannya merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dengan makhluk dihadapannya. Gadis itu kembali tertawa geli melihat ocehan si makhluk aneh dihadapannya

Kesal, makhluk itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan sebuah pertamyaan dilontarkannya dari bibir tipis makhluk tersebut

"Kemana kau hendak pergi?" tanya makhluk tersebut masih tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Eh? Aku hendak kerumah nenek-ku, tapi lihatlah! Langit masih akan menurunkan hujannya. Jadi bisakah aku singgah disini hingga.. hingga hujan berhenti turun?" Jawab gadis itu dengan pertanyaan lainnya, hingga mereka mengobrol satu sama lain. Sampai malam hampir tiba, gadis itu baru melenggangkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan tempat barunya menuju rumahnya. Ah iya, kali ini ia akan berbohong kepada ibunya mengenai kunjungannya kerumah nenek kesayangannya. Ya, dia akan berbohong.

.

.

Kini, setiap hari gadis itu nengunjungi 'nenek'nya. Setiap hari hingga, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu menjadi sangat dekat satu sama lain dan tanpa diduga, mereka saling jatuh cinta. Cinta yang.. bisa dikatakan terlarang.

Setiap sore mereka bercengkrama hingga terbiasa, bertukar lelucon hingga terbiasa, bertukar pandangan hingga terbiasa, namun mereka tak terbiasa merasakan rindu. Mereka benar benar terjangkit candu dari cinta, ya walaupun mereka tau. Mereka tak seharusnya saling mencintai, karena mereka tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

.

.

Gadis manis yang tengah jatuh cinta itupun bercerita kepada ibunya, ibu terkasihnya, ibu tersayangnya. Ia memulai ceritanya dari sejak mereka bertemu hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada makhluk itu, makhluk yang telah diketahuinya sebagai siluman serigala itu.

Namun respon tak diinginkan muncul dari ibunya, ia tak lagi diizinkan keluar untuk menjumpai 'neneknya' setiap hari. Hanya seminggu sekali, itupun ia harus pergi bersama ibunya, ibu yang sudah mulai dibencinya. Ia tak dapat lagi bertemu dengan makhluk itu, makhluk yang telah berbulan-bulan menjalani setiap siang hingga petangnya bersama gadis itu. Ia tak dapat melakukannya selama ibunya masih mengikutinya. Dan ia membenci itu.

Berbulan bulan mereka tidak bicara, makhluk itu kini kembali seperti dulu, menatap punggung ramping milik si gadis yang berjalan memunggunginya. Namun si gadis tak lagi seperti dulu, ia lebih sering menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati serigalanya melihatnya dari balik batang pohon pinus yang memenuhi hutan. Mata mereka memang saling bertemu, tapi rindu mereka tak kunjung hilang dari hati dan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

_Bukankah sudah pernah ada pepatah yang bilang bahwa cinta dapat membutakan segalanya? _

.

.

"Naruko, ayo ucapkan salam untuk nenekmu!" Gadis itu menurut saja dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ibunya, Kushina, ia memberikan salam dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Mereka bertiga pun berbincang hingga sesuatu di jendela menarik perhatian Naruko, nama gadis itu. Sesosok makhluk seperti serigala menampakan dirinya di balik jendela kaca.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin ke toilet" ia memberikan kedipan mata kepada si makhluk untuk segera menyusulnya di toilet. Ia pun berjalan menuju toilet yang letaknya dibelakang rumah sang nenek. Dia bersyukur toilet ini berada diluar bangunan, sehingga ia bisa menemui serigalanya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-kun" entah sejak kapan ia memanggil nama makhluk tersebut, tapi seperti yang dikatakam sebelumnya. Bukankah mereka telah lama bersama?

"Aku merindukanmu" lanjut gadis itu dengan nada manjanya. Serigala itu hanya membelai lembut surai pirang yang dimiliki Naruko, jawaban bahwa ia juga merindukan gadis itu

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Tanya gadis itu agak ragu.

"Hn?" Jawabnya yang tidak jelas apa maknanya, tapi gadis itu langsung menceploskan apa yang diinginkannya dari serigala itu

"Ibuku bilang makhluk sepertimu bisa membunuh manusia, kalau begitu... bisakah kau membunuh ibuku?" Seringai halus muncul dari tepian bibir si serigala. Inilah yang ia tunggu, seperti perintah dari tuannya. Sudah lama ia ingin menyingkirkan ibu dari si gadis, tapi jika ia melakukannya tanpa izin si gadis bukankah itu akan menyebabkan gadis itu membencinya? Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia lebih rela mencintai dalam diam daripada harus dibenci gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku muak dengan ibu yang selalu mengawasiku. Kini aku akan membiarkannya mengawasiku di surga" lanjut Naruko kalap, sungguh cinta memang dapat membutakan hati siapapun. Seringai kembali muncul di bibir serigala itu seolah berkata _-yes my lord, your order is absolute for me_. Begitulah. setelah tak lama berbincang, kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kiri gadis itu, tanda si serigala menyetujui apa yang diinginkan gadis tersebut.

.

.

Mentari sudah mulai turun dari singgasananya. Tak lama lagi, rencana itu akan dijalankan oleh kedua insan yang tengah kasmaran tersebut. Seringai terus menerus ditunjukan oleh serigala tersebut, menunjukan betapa bahagia dirinya saat ini. Dua bayangan wanita berjalan mendekati tempatnya sekarang, salah satu dari mereka adalah gadis yang ia cintai, sebut saja ia Naruko. Sejak tadi pula, gadis itu tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya kepada dunia.

Serigala itu tepat muncul dihadapan keduanya. Sang ibu yang panik melingkarkan tangannya melindungin anaknya, takut-takut anak tunggalnya akan diserang oleh serigala jadi-jadian tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang di inginkan serigala, ia tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti Narukonya, ia hanya ingin membunuh wanita parubaya itu. Di tancapkannya cakar tajamnya di wajah cantik si ibu, membuat si ibu mengerang keras di tengah hutan yang sepi, gelap, dan dingin. Cakar-cakar itu tak lupa merobek perut si ibu. Menghamburkan isinya dan mencabik dalamnya. Tak lupa pula, cakar setajam pisaunya di goreskannya pada tangan dan kaki mulus milik ibu muda itu, Mata indah si ibu pun tak luput dari cakar bengis milik makhluk tersebut. Dicongkelnya mata itu hingga kelopaknya cekung dan menutup. Malam itu pula, seorang wanita parubaya meninggal karena cinta si anak kepada makhluk yang disebutnya sebagai siluman serigala.

Tak ada tatapan bersalah ataupun iba kepada mayat ibunya yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia tersentum melihat ibunya mati oleh tangan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia bangga, begitu juga serigala tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri hutan menuju tempat mereka biasa berjumpa dengan cipratan darah di seluruh bagian tubuh dan pakaiannya dengan tangan yang saling mengait. Pada akhirnya, serigala tak selamanya harus mati kan?

_The End_

_._

_._

Haaa~ selesai sudah. Maafkan saya kalau ff ini abal banget-_- maklum, kebut 2 jam/? mohon maaf jika terjadi banyak kesalahan penulisan. Kritik dan saran sangatlah saya perlukan karena saya masih amatir disini. Terimakasih untuk pembaca, dan yang terakhir _mind to review?_


End file.
